1. Field of the Invention
Invention relates to pneumatic guns. More specifically, the invention relates to a gun and system to provide multiple loading options.
2. Background
Traditional paintball guns have a single loading option. Typically, they are either loaded by gravity feed systems or by forced (magazine) feed systems. Within typical gravity feed systems the paintballs are retained in a large hopper and enter the receiver through a gravity feed channel, which is generally either 90 degrees or 45 degrees from the horizontal. The paintball is loaded by gravity into the breach of the receiver and then ejected by a forced air charge. The magazine feeds generally use a smaller number of paint balls which are forced from beneath the receiver into the breach through a port in the bottom of the receiver and then ejected by a forced air charge. Magazine feeds tend to be more compact and maneuverable than gravity feed systems and is less reliant on the angle at which the gun is held during use. However, magazine systems tend to hold a smaller volume of paintballs before reloading is required. Accordingly, each system has its place within the paintball sport. Unfortunately, traditionally it has been necessary to completely switch guns in the context where a different loading system is desired.